


>Day 6 (July 25th)

by KidScrappy



Series: Iwaoi weeks 2015 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Communication is key in a relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidScrappy/pseuds/KidScrappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaoi week July day 6 (July 25th)</p>
<p>Prompt:<br/>‘I know that love is unconditional. But I also know that it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable… and strangely easy to mistake for loathing.’ (Stardust)</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Day 6 (July 25th)

Hajime is in love with his best friend and he hates it.

Hates the way Oikawa’s laugh makes his heart skip a beat, hates how every small touch sends a shiver down his spine, hates how he keeps catching himself staring at him instead of listening to what he’s saying.

The only mercy he’s been seen shown is that Oikawa hasn’t caught on. Yet. If the doesn’t get his act together soon even that dumbass would notice. He can already see Hanamaki and Matsukawa sending him pitying looks during practice, he would punch them if he thought it would help.

\-----

“Iwa-chan! Are you coming over to study tonight?” Oikawa asks when they are finishing up in the locker room.

Hajime freezes up. He’s been in Oikawa’s house, in Oikawa’s room, more often than he can count, but suddenly the idea of being alone in a room with the object of his involuntary affection scares him. 

“I have to run some errands,” he lies.

“Hmm, okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Oikawa doesn’t ask any more questions. And Hajime hopes that he really imagined Oikawa looking at him differently than usual.

\-----

He can’t completely set aside his best friend even if he wanted to. No matter how painful being around Oikawa is right now it would be even worse if he stopped. Not just because he would miss Oikawa, but because Oikawa would miss _him_. He’d rather sacrifice himself than see his best friend unhappy. 

\-----

“I’ll be going home first,” Hajime says after practice, when the first years are still busy putting away the net and balls.

“You’ve been so busy lately, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa comments.

“It’s our last year of high school, I need to study.” It’s the flimsiest excuse he has given so far. If it really was his grades he was focussing on he’d be much better off studying with the number one student in his class, like he usually would. 

“Such a diligent worker. Don’t forget there’s no morning practice tomorrow.” Oikawa doesn’t look at him while he says it and Hajime’s heart sinks to his feet.

\-----

Avoiding spending free time with Oikawa may have the opposite effect than he intended, Hajime thinks as he stares at his ceiling. 

He had hoped that taking a little time off, as much as possible when he has to share a class and club practice with the guy, would allow him to take his mind off of Oikawa. He finds instead that he can’t stop thinking about him.

Is anyone telling him off when he’s being a pompous asshole in front of his fanclub? Is anyone making sure he doesn’t pick fights with the first years? Is he overworking himself? Is his knee okay? Is he thinking about where Hajime is? Is he thinking about Hajime _at all_?

\-----

“I ran into Tooru at the supermarket,” his mother says over dinner.

Hajime puts his fork down, suddenly unable to swallow another bite.

“I can’t remember when I last saw him without you around. He asked about you, did you have a fight?”

He shakes his head. “No, nothing like that.”

“Well, whatever happened between you two he looked upset. Maybe you should apologize anyway,” his mother suggests.

Hajime asks to be excused.

\-----

He’s only been avoiding Oikawa for two weeks and he’s already miserable. 

More than anything he wants to go back to a time where he and Oikawa could walk to school together, follow classes, have lunch, go to practice, walk home and study or spend time relaxing. Not having his days full of Oikawa’s endless talking is weighing heavier on him than he ever expected.

But he can’t just show up at Oikawa’s front door tomorrow and pretend nothing has happened, Oikawa wouldn’t let him. He would demand to know what happened and probably come up with some stupid way for Hajime to make it up to him. And he’s not ready to have that conversation.

There’s a knock on his bedroom door.

“I’m not hungry,” he says loudly, assuming it’s his mother.

“It’s me.” He doesn’t have to say his name, Hajime would be able to pick out Oikawa’s voice from a thousand others.

He lifts his head of the pillow in a panic, looking at his door to make sure he locked it.

“What are you doing here?” He hopes the door will muffle the slightly more high pitched tone of his voice.

There’s a thud on the other side of the door, Oikawa leaning against it most likely. 

“I wanted to see you.”

Hajime stands up from his bed and moves towards the door, not to unlock it but to sink down on the floor next to it so he doesn’t have to shout. Just because he can’t face Oikawa doesn’t mean he’ll ignore him after he already knows Hajime is in there.

“Did I do something wrong, Iwa-chan?” The way Oikawa’s voice breaks has him seriously reconsidering not throwing open the door and dragging his best friend inside and into his arms. 

“Why would you think that.”

“You’ve been ignoring me,” Hajime barely has the chance to make a noise before Oikawa cuts him off. “Don’t say you haven’t. I’m not stupid.”

“I wasn’t going to say that,” Hajime mumbles, letting his chin rest on his raised up knees.

“So what did I do? Just tell me so I can fix it.” Oikawa sounds desperate.

“It’s not you, it’s me,” he answers. 

Oikawa responds with a humourless laugh. “That’s the worst excuse ever.”

“I’m sorry,” Hajime says, what else is there?

It’s quiet for a while, but he doesn’t hear Oikawa get up and thus has to assume he’s still there on the other side of the door. So close and impossibly far away. 

“I was trying to hide it,” Oikawa says after a few minutes, “I was never going to say anything because I knew it would make you act this way. I’m sorry Iwa-chan.”

“Hide what?” He’s confused now.

“Don’t make me say it.” Oikawa’s voice is barely above a whisper and Hajime has to strain to hear it through the door. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Another one of those awful laughs. “Iwa-chan can be so cruel. You know I like you, why else would you suddenly be ignoring me?”

This time Hajime’s heart jumps up into his throat. “What?” he barely manages croak out around the lump there.

“I like you, Iwa-chan. I think I love you. But I can ignore that! I’ll suppress those feelings and I’ll do anything else you want just don’t leave me please.” Oikawa’s crying now, Hajime can hear his sobs and that finally causes him to leap up and unlock the door.

When he opens it he finds Oikawa in front of it, his face hidden behind his hands where he is furiously trying to wipe away his tears.

Hajime’s own hands are trembling at his side.

“I was ignoring you because I like you,” he says softly, hoping Oikawa can hear him because he doesn’t think he can say it again.

Oikawa’s hands still and he curls up tighter. 

“That’s a really awful thing to say Iwa-chan.”

“I realized I was in love with you and I thought you would hate me for it, so I decided to take some time off. Hoping it would help me get over you,” he says before he can decide against it.

“Did it work?” Oikawa hiccups.

“Not at all, it’s been horrible not spending time with you.”

That finally gets Oikawa to lower his hands. His face is a blotchy red from getting worked up. His eyes are bloodshot and raw from all the rubbing. He scrunches up his nose.

“You’re such an ugly crier,” Hajime says, ignoring the tears forming in his own eyes.

“You’re not lying?” This time Oikawa’s voice actually is a whisper, as if he’s afraid of the answer.

“Like I could even come up with a lie as terrible as being in love with you.” Hajime scratches at the back of his neck, suddenly nervous. For better or worse, that was a confession. 

Oikawa’s eyes go wide, making them look even worse, and then he’s full on bawling.

Hajime doesn’t know what to do, he hasn’t had to deal with Oikawa crying like this since they graduate middle school and Oikawa got that setter award. Thankfully Oikawa tells him what he needs by flinging his arms around Hajime’s waist and pressing his face into his shoulder.

“You’re the worst, Iwa-chan! The absolute worst of everything!” Oikawa is holding him tight enough that breathing is difficult, but it’s good.

He wraps his own arms around Oikawa’s shoulder and buries his face in that disgustingly magnificent hair. “You’re getting snot on my shirt.”

“Why couldn’t you just say something?” Oikawa says, apparently choosing to ignore that comment.

“I could say the same for you, you know.”

Oikawa pulls back a little, making eye contact. Hajime’s heart skips a beat when he realizes how close their faces are. Then Oikawa leans in to kiss him and he is pretty sure his heart just flatlines. 

“You’re awful and I love you,” Oikawa murmurs, barely any space between their lips.

“You’re horrible and I love you too,” Hajime answers. He leans back in, they have some catching up to do.


End file.
